Regarding a vehicle, such as an electric car, and a hybrid car which runs on a motor, a power supply apparatus serving as a drive source for the motor is mounted at a luggage compartment while the power supply apparatus is housed in a protecting frame structure, and a sufficient crushable zone against external forces (rear impact) which acts from behind is secured. In the future, if a power supply apparatus is mounted in a narrow luggage compartment space of a smaller vehicle such as a hatchback car, there may be cases in which a sufficient crushable zone against a rear impact cannot be secured.
Regarding a conventional protecting frame structure for a power supply apparatus, a technique in which a power supply apparatus (secondary batteries) is housed in a protecting frame structure (frame unit) configured by multiple frames and external forces acting on the power supply apparatus can be reduced, has been proposed. (PTL 1).